


FAKE IT OR MAKE IT

by wrenweasly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: Pattons sad and Logan helps





	FAKE IT OR MAKE IT

Patton knew it wasn't healthy. He knew he was a huge hypocrite, always telling Virgil not to bottle up his feelings. He knew it probably wasn't helping thomas.  
He knew all these things.  
So why did he keep his feelings bottled up?  
He didn't know the answer. Maybe it was because he thought the others deserved more help then him. Maybe it was because he knew Virgil and Logan had their own issues and didn't want to put his problems on their shoulders. Maybe it was because he knew Roman was always busy writing or trying to keep up with thomas` hopes and dreams. Maybe it was because he knew that faking happy would be easier for everyone.  
He didn't know why, but he kept doing it.  
Everytime someone else walked into the same room as him, he'd put on a smile. Everytime someone asked him how he was doing, he'd say “fine” and change the topic.   
He would always fake happy, and it was exhausting.  
Every single day was hell. He was always taking care of someone else, and while that was fine he never got anytime to let it out. So, instead of telling everyone as he knew he should, he pushed his feelings deeper, making sure no one knew. But it came with a price. He wore the mask for so long, he thought it was actually his face. He never told anyone how he was feeling, because he feared what would happen if he did.  
Today was no exception. He pushed his emotions back so he could help Virgil through a panic attack, help Roman clean up his room, and listen to Logans rant. By the time it was over he was exhausted mentally and physically. When he finally reached his room, he knew he couldn't keep his feelings inside anymore  
So he cried.  
He cried like there was no tomorrow. He knew this was long overdue. He knew he should've done this a long time ago. So he cried hard to make up for lost time.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
“Patton?” said a familiar voice  
Shit  
He put on his fake smile, and opened the door. Logan was there, concern in his eyes. Patton knew he was caught. Still, he was going to make sure  
“Hello, Logan!” He said in his normal chirpy voice, “what can I do for you?”  
“Pat,” Logan replied, looking worried “were you crying? Is everything fine  
“W-what are you talking about?” Patton asked, hearing the stutter in his voice “e-everything's fine.”  
“Patton,” Logan said softly “you don't have to lie to me. I won't tell anyone.”  
“T-there`s n-nothing to t-tell” patton said, trying not to cry “e-everythings-”  
Right in the middle of his sentence he burst. Months of tears streaming down his face as he fell to the floor, overcome by emotions.  
He expected a lot of things to happen in that moment. He expected Logan to yell, to ask questions or at least walk away. What he didn't expect was to feel strong arms wrap around him, or to feel himself be pressed against a chest.  
“It's alright,” Logan muttered, “let it all out. I won't push.”  
Suddenly he was balling in Logan's arms while Logan muttered words of encouragement. He was spilling all his worries and woes and not even caring about what the other would think.  
And it felt so good.  
When he was done, Logan got some tissues and wiped patton's eyes, not letting go of him.  
“W-why do you care?” Patton finally blurted out, “I barley help you out, why did you help me?”  
“Because you're important to me.” Logan said. When he realized what he said he blushed and quickly added “you`re important to all of us, I mean.”  
Patton raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘you're important to me’?”  
Logan looked like he was about to burst into flames as he said “w-well, I-I mean. Oh shoot. I like you patton, I really do. I have for a while and- mmph!”  
Before Logan could embarrass himself anymore, Patton kissed him. The kiss was long and filled with meaning. It held everything Patton wanted to say.  
After the kiss, Logan wrapped patton in a blanket and they both fell asleep on the couch. Patton was new to expressing how he felt, but if it was always like this he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would really be appreciated


End file.
